hunger_gamepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Foxface
Foxface, as nicknamed by Katniss Everdeen, was a participant in the 74th Hunger Games along with her District 5 male. Biography 74th Hunger Games Foxface was presumably reaped for the 74th Hunger Games, being from one of the less wealthy non-career districts. Her district's reaping ceremony was seen by District 12 tribute Katniss Everdeen. During the opening ceremony chariot rides, she was dressed in a style that represented her district's export. She showed up for training, presumably along with her district partner. Like the other twenty three tributes, she was subjected to an individual interview with Caesar Flickerman before the games, in which she wore a turquise ruffled dress with a choker. Foxface managed to survive the initial cornucopia bloodbath, and avoided trying to get many supplies, refraining from participating in the fighting. She succesfully avoided other tributes for much of the games. On the eighth day of the games, Foxface was able to steal supplies from the career's pyramid and dodge the mines surrounding them, as Katniss Everdeen watched from the bushes. After Katniss blew them up, Foxface managed to find some salvagable materials, including a knife, while laughing to herself. After Claudius Templesmith announced that there would be a feat to provide the remaining six tributes with much needed supplies, inside a single backpac designated with their district number. Foxface hid inside the cornucopia sometime before dawn, and rushed out to grab her bag before any of the other tributes could confront each other. Her bag most likely contained food. On the sixteenth day of the games, Foxface had become severly emaciated and was suffering from starvation. She silently followed Katniss and Peeta Mellark, stealing just enough food from them to not be noticed. After Peeta collected nightlock, unware of its deadly poison, Foxface proved unaware as well, and stole some of the toxic berries from Peeta's stash. Once she ate them, she was immediately killed from the strangulation effect of the deadly berries. After her canon sounded, Katniss momentarily mistaked hers for Peeta's death, but eventually figured out Foxface's crafty plan. Foxface placed 4th out of 24 tributes, an impressive feat for a tribute with such a low training score. On the final night of the games, her DNA was used to create a wolf-like muttation in her likeness. Katniss noted that her mutt had fiery red hair, much like herself. Personality and Traits Foxface is quiet and cunningly clever, preferring to keep to herself and avoid forming alliances with other tributes. Instead, she uses her stealth capabilities to observe situations from afar and then make the judgement on whether to act. Although Foxface doesn't kill any other tributes during the 74th Hunger Games, she is dangerous, and Katniss refrains from forming a friendship with her due to her certainty that the sly redheaded tribute would stab her in the back. After she steals several supplies from the careers, she laughs to herself at their stupidity. Other than her clever tactics, little else is known about her. Behind the Scenes *Foxface was played by Jacqueline Emmerson in The Hunger Games film. *In the movie, Foxface is heavily affiliated with the number 5: **She earns a training score of 5 **Her height is 5'5" **She is from District 5 **She places 5th out of 24 tributes. *In the movie adaption, Foxface additionally places lower than in the book during the games. She places 5th, while Thresh places 4th. *Foxface was the highest placing tribute without a known name, and the last female tribute to die during the 74th Hunger Games. *In the movie, a scene was added where Katniss runs into Foxface directly after the cornucopia bloodbath, and the two look at each other in panic before running in opposite directions. Category:Tributes Category:District 5 Citizens Category:Deceased